Estel, Our Hope
by ElvesAreEpic
Summary: With an injured Aragorn on his hands, Legolas convinces the man to tell him a story of his childhood. A story unfolds about how elves, who are unused to illness, deal with one sick child.


**A/N Sorry guys! I know I should have posted earlier…It has just be hard for me to get anything do lately, even if it is something I love. Enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: not mine. **

**Estel, Our Hope**

Chapter One

Time froze as Legolas raced forward with the horrible realization that he would never get to his best friend's side in time. Aragorn crashed to his knee, so close yet so far away. The human tried to twist around to face the orc looming above him, but he was not quick enough.

Drawing an arrow, Legolas swiftly sighted the orc, drawing the bow to full length and releasing it with speed that would rival any great bowman. But even as the arrow left his fingers, the orc raised a club, smashing it against the human's skull.

A second later the orc was dead, crashing to the ground just like the human next to him…neither rose.

"No!" Legolas screamed, shoving, slashing, and slicing his way through to his friend. They had been on their way back to Imladris when they got sidetracked by a group of orcs. The fighting had gone well, until know.

"Hang on Aragorn…" he muttered, standing over his friend's prone body, fighting away some of the evil creatures. He would fight to the death if it meant Aragorn lived.

Thankfully, though, it didn't come to that. Decapitating the last orc, Legolas swiveled on his heels, looking for any more trouble. When he finally felt they were free of danger, he dropped his weapons and knelt next to his friend, fear making his heart beat faster.

"Aragorn, Aragorn?" he called gently rolling the unconscious man over. There was blood all over the man's face, making Legolas cringe. Carefully and gently, Legolas ran his fingers skillfully over the sticky crimson, looking for the source of it.

Quickly, he found it, a deep gash on the side of Aragorn's head.

"Oh, Estel…" Legolas moaned softly, pressing a strip of cloth against it. Soon the blood stopped to flowing so freely, allowing Legolas to tenderly wash and bind it. A concussion was an almost definite, but with the human's hard head one never knew.

Legolas glanced around at their surroundings. Dead orcs and their blood were splattered all over the ground, making the stench almost unbearable. Moving his eyes back down his unconscious companion, the prince brushed back a strand of unruly hair, letting out a soft sigh.

"Come on, Aragorn…you've got to wake up." The only answer Legolas received was the soft clicking of branches as a soft breeze floated through the clearing. Letting out a breath of disappointment, the prince slide his arm under the human's back, letting his head loll against his shoulder, before placing his other hand under the man's knees.

Lifting his precious burden, Legolas made his way slowly and carefully away from the dead creatures. Coming along to a pleasant clearing with a singing creek running past it, the archer gently lowered his friend to the ground. Situating the man comfortable on the ground, Legolas took up his vigil, waiting for Aragorn to wake.

It was not too soon after that the man stirred.

"Aragorn, can you hear me?" Legolas asked, kneeling beside him in an instant. His hand gently covered the man's forehead, not touching the bandages, while his other hand squeezed the human's where it rested in his own. Aragorn groaned, trying to pull his hand free and touch his aching head.

"No, no, Estel, don't touch it." Legolas chastised, his heart pounding with worry for his friend. He was no healer, he could only do a bare minimal.

"Legolas…?" the ranger asked, turning his head towards the direction of his best friend's voice.

"Yes, it is me. How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely horrible," Aragorn groaned, closing his eyes again.

"Aragorn, be honest with me, do you think you have a concussion?" The elf was positive the man did, but wanted _confirmation_ from a more experienced healer... Even if he was the patient in question.

"No concussion." Aragorn gritted between his teeth, attempting not to give away how terrible his headache was.

"Right…" Legolas said rolling his eyes, "You have a concussion."

"Legolas!" Aragorn growled, giving the elf a pain filled, but dark, glare. Legolas rolled his eyes, but eyed his companion carefully. The human was pale, and blood still caked his face in spots, his eyes were _dilated_ to different sizes.

"Please…just, please be honest with me." Legolas finally said, his hand moving over the human's again and squeezing it. Silence stretched for a few minutes, and then Aragorn slowly turned his gaze to his companions.

"I'm sorry, Legolas." He finally apologize in a slightly resigned tone. Legolas only shook his head, meaning that it was not needed. Aragorn nodded back, before shifting a little bit and allowing his eyes to slip close. He was tired and only wanted to sleep, hoping that the pain would fade with the welcoming blackness.

"Aragorn, don't go to sleep!" Legolas suddenly warned, his hand falling lightly on the man's shoulder. The human groaned, forcing his eyes open and giving the elf his best death glare. "Help me out here, all right?" the prince continued.

Aragorn nodded slowly, fighting against the unseen force which was forcing his eyelids shut and biding him to sleep. "I need something to distract me", he mumbled, giving his friend a softer glare.

"Alright, tell me a story." Legolas requested, knowing that talking would help Aragorn's mind stay focused and awake.

"About what?"

"I don't know…your childhood?" Legolas said with a shrug, gently checking the bandages on his friend's forehead.

"What about it?" Aragorn grumbled, frustration tinting his voice. Pain was something that he never enjoyed, and the tiredness that was seeping into the mix left him kinda moody.

"It was your childhood." Legolas said pointedly.

"How about…a time that I got sick." Aragorn retorted, trying to come up with a story that the elf wouldn't enjoy…maybe that way he could get out of the telling and get some sleep.

"Tell me." Legolas instantly voiced, raising his eyebrows at the humans attempt to get out of it. Settling comfortably down on the ground, in a way that he could keep an eye on Aragorn the whole time, Legolas listened attentively to what Aragorn had to say.

ESTELOURHOPE

Laughter rang loud and clear through, the bright cool morning. Tall trees framed a thicket from which a small trail of smoke floated off into the breeze. In the distant background a waterfall was heard, dulling pounding out its rhythm.

"Stop it, Stop it!" Estel shrieked, trying to escape his brothers tickling fingers.

"Why should I?" Elrohir asked, giggling along with the human. The three brothers were out on a camping trip, or what Estel considering to be a camping trip. They were no more than a mile away from their home, Imladris, but the young five year old had begged and pleaded till the rest of his family had agreed to do so.

Estel struggled to escaped, screaming suddenly when a pair of strong arms scooped him up.

"I will save you, Estel! Stay back!" Elladan teased, pointing a threatening finger at his twin.  
"We had better get away while we have the chance…" he continued whispering so softly that the human could barely hear him, electing a rather breathlessly giggle.

"It's too late for that!" Elrohir growled, staking forward towards the two.

"Oh, no! Come on, Estel!" Elladan shouted his tone light and close to childish, causing Elrohir to smirk. Elladan sat the boy down and started to jog, laughing as Estel sprinted as fast as he could to keep ahead of Elrohir. Estel was now laughing so hard that he could hardly run straight.

"Elrohir's gaining on us! Come _on_, come on!" Estel squealed, desperately trying to stay ahead. Elrohir swooped in, catching his brother around the waist and throwing him into the air. Catching him, the youngest twin balanced him on his shoulders.

"Come one, Estel. We'll beat you back, Elladan!" he shouted, turning around and racing back through the trees, Elladan just behind him.

Finally they burst through the clearing, clasping together in a heap, laughing. When things had calmed down somewhat, Elladan got to his feet.

"Ada is expecting us back this afternoon. We really should get going," he stated, his voice betray the reluctance to return, offering a hand up to both his brothers. Estel was sat down on a stump, and told to wait there, while the twins took down camp, so that he would not get underfoot or lost.

As the twins worked hard to clear and pack up, the small human grew bored. Why couldn't he help the twins, he was a big boy now anyway.

Estel needed something to do. Kicking his legs against the stump in boredom, he let out a loud huff of air, placing his chin dejectedly in his hand. Suddenly an impish grin highlighted his features…maybe there was something he could do, some way for him to have an adventure!

Looking over at his brothers, Estel made sure he was not being watched before slowly clambering off the stump. Glancing guiltily back at his brothers, he made a dash to the tree from which the water skins where dangling. Once there, the young human fumbled with the skins, sneaking glances back to make sure the twins weren't watching.

Neither where looking, so the young human took each water container and carefully spelt the precious liquid out. Grasping them in his still chubby fist, the human now raced over to Elladan's side, putting on a regretful face. Tugging on the older elf's sleeve, he gave his best puppy eyes when the twin looked down at him, holding up the water-skins.

"They are all empty. Can I go refill them?!" he said, tuning his voice to its sweetest.

"I thought they were full." Elrohir said in puzzlement, looking over at his brothers. Striding over he reached out for one of them and shook it, finding it as Estel said.

"Well…how about you wait, 'till one of us can go with you." Elladan suggested, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Elrohir!" the human whined, "It is not that dangerous! I am big, I can do it!" he cried, grasping the elf around the waist and looking up. Elladan gave an exasperated sigh, before turning to look at Elrohir. The younger twin shrugged and Elladan turned back to the boy.

"All right, Estel, off with you!" Elladan told the child, laughing as the boy let out a whoop and dashed off. The stream the human would be going to was not far and not deep. Estel should be fine.

"He's got you wrapped around his little finger." Elrohir teased, smiling impishly as he went back to work.

"What about you!" Elladan shot back accusingly, glaring at his twin. The bickering continued as they waited for their younger brother to return. Just as Elladan was throwing the last bag onto the back of the horse, their sensitive elven hearing caught the sounds of squelching.

"I fell in." a soft hesitant voice suddenly spoke up. Estel stood at the edge of the trees, a steady stream of water falling from his clothes and making the ground near his feet muddy. His dark curls were plastered to his forehead and his wet clothes were surely uncomfortable.

"Estel!" Both twins exclaimed, dropping what they were doing and rushing forward. "How did you manage to get all wet?" Elladan asked, dropping to his knees next to his brother.

"I t-tripped." Estel explained, already shivering violently from the cold water.

"Elrohir―" Elladan asked, turning to his twin only to find that the younger twin had anticipated his words and was already getting together a change of clothes. Reaching down Elladan began to unbutton the human's shirt. Pulling the soaking wet garment off, he caught the blanket that Elrohir threw at him with one hand while the other tossed the shirt back.

"It w-was an a-accident." Estel protested, watching as his oldest brother dried his chest, arms, and face off with the blanket before firmly wrapping him in its warmth.

"I know." Elrohir said kindly, coming to kneel next to the other two again and pulling Estel into his lap, not caring that the boy was still wet from the waist down. Normally they would not have made such a fuss, but the weather was rather cold this day and they did not want the young boy to get sick…Besides, their father might have their heads if something happened to the little boy.

Estel's tunic and cloak were laid out by the restarted fire as he was cocooned in warm blankets.

"We shouldn't mention this to ada, should we." Elrohir commented, looking directly at his youngest brother.

"Why not?" Estel asked, cocking his head to the side and looking with puzzlement at his brothers, a small frown on his face. Elladan grimaced,

"Because ada will have our heads!" he muttered under his breath.

"Ohh," the boy said wisely, "I will keep quite" he agreed, understating what his brothers wanted of him. The twins smirked as one, Elrohir reaching out and ruffling the boy's hair.

ESTELOURHOPE

Estel stretched out in his large bed back at home. Rolling over he pressed his face into the silk pillow. He felt extremely tired, but still wanted to stay up. Letting out a yawn, he fought to stay awake just a little bit longer.

His heavy eyelids started drifting lower and lower, and before he knew it he was asleep. His breathing was even and low, his face peaceful.

A crack of light appeared in the doorway and Elrond peaked in. The lord of Imladris was slightly surprised to find his youngest already asleep, as the child usually fought tooth and nail against any attempt to put him to bed. Stepping soundlessly into the room, Elrond pulled the covers slightly higher up on his adopted son, a slight frown across his face as he wondered if the human might be coming down with something.

The father laid his hand gently across the human's brow, finding it only slightly warmer than normal, but not enough to be worried about it. Brushing back the unruly bangs, Elrond bent low kissing his son goodnight, before leaving the room.

**TBC…**

**Next week, the next chapter of Just The Beginning... I can just imagine all of you laughing at me because you doubt that to be true :) ah, I remeber those good old days when I thought that I would never be the one to update late...and then reality found me!**


End file.
